mightymoshinemorangersfandomcom-20200214-history
You Want Cries With That?
"You Want Cries With That?" is an episode of Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers. It is the fifth episode of season 2, and the 8th overall. While not the most popular, it did succeed at being the second episode to place special emphasis on Fai. Plot Seemingly out of nowhere, a monster named Burger Klown begins opening up restaurants all over England. However, those eating at his restaurants start growing ludicrously fat very quickly. Fai notices a friend fall victim, and immediately suspects something foul is afoot. She follows a tip that leads her to a park near where one of the evil clown's new restaurants has recently popped up. She also notices the monster behaving in extremely creepy ways in the park nearby. Captain Emohead decides to transport Fai to his Command Center, and informs her of who Burger Klown is and how his evil plan works. In essence, the clown is abducting "whiny emo children, most likely not to be missed by their parents," and then grinding them up to create his evil, addictive burgers. Combined with a little of the alien magic leftover from the Evil Empress, the clown also makes the burgers capable of causing rapid obesity in a hurry. Emohead goes on to say that the burgers tasted "like someone crapping in your mouth." Thoroughly disgusted, Fai takes it on herself to rid the world of the menace in clown makeup. However, she learns that he has somehow also learned how to hypnotize teens that are wearing hoodie shirts. He sics his own version of the Hoodie Patrol on Fai, though they are a lot less effective than the Empress' Hoodies or even Sold Ya's. Frustrated with Fai's interference, the clown summons his evil Extra Value Meal Fight Bots to attack downtown Chelmsford. Much like the Evil Show Host that sent the Santa Bot to attack in December of 2005, Burger Klown relies on a device to enhance the power of his evil robots. He hides that device in one of his restaurants next to one of the grinding machines with which he turns emo kids into burger patties. The other Emo Rangers are summoned by Emohead, and they use their Emo Fight Bots to take down the different evil Fight Bots. When the Fry Bot proves too tough for John's StraightxEdge Samurai Fight Bot, Fai returns to the fight with her FashionxCore Fight Bot. Emohead summons her to take out the restaurants until she can find the source of the bots' power boosts, while the other Fight Bots focus on the remaining Fry Bot itself. It is assumed that with the restaurants destroyed, the device destroyed, and the Fight Bots destroyed, Burger Klown himself was killed next - by the Emo Fight Bots simply stepping on him. What is known is that after this defeat, he was never seen nor heard from again. Fai returns to the park unmorphed to find that all the friends of hers that were transformed into fat monster giants by Burger Klown's burgers have since returned to more acceptable body shapes and sizes. Notable cast * Luke Cole as Captain Emohead * Fai Burnett as Fai * (Unknown) as Burger Klown Development In keeping with the new tradition of a twisted moral that provided social commentary featuring in episodes during MTV syndication, the show decided to take a slam against consumers making poor choices related to fast food. It could be seen as a nod to the 2004 film Super Size Me. The original episode release plan in 2006 was to have episodes ready in late 2007, when the social commentary sparked initially by that film was still fairly culturally relevant worldwide. However, delays in scheduling and production meant that the episode wasn't released until August 9th of 2010 - long after society had moved on from the topic. To avoid getting mistaken for singling out a particular brand for skewering, which could have led to a lawsuit, the show opted to merge Burger King and McDonald's into a single entity dubbed the "Burger Clown" chain. Since the previous four episodes had each focused on the main group of five Rangers, and Stef's episode was taking longer to edit together, the fifth one was dedicated to giving Fai something to do. Reception The episode scored mostly favorably with viewers, though it remains hardly the most-watched episode in the show's history. Over the course of 7 years, the YouTube release managed to garner only just shy of 45,000 total unique views worldwide. By comparison, SSSniperWolf's video from almost exactly six years afterward describing how she got arrested over practically nothing garnered well over 2 million global views, in almost no time at all. (Which some would say is a sign that YouTube fame is a crapshoot to begin with. It doesn't speak well to the average visitor's sense of priorities when something that dumb is able to stay relevant ad infinitum, but an Emo Rangers episode can't stay relevant for more than a month, because it wasn't dumbed down enough.) See also * Fai * Burger Klown * "Rita's Pita," an episode of Power Rangers with a slightly similar premise involving how the monster works * "No Clowning Around," an episode of Power Rangers featuring a similarly-colored evil clown monster who also preys on children and utilizes deception and trickery External links * "You Want Cries With That?" on YouTube Category: Episodes